Field
Some embodiments relate to power transfer devices, such as mechanisms for operating lids or doors for receptacles.
Description of the Related Art
Receptacles and other devices with mechanisms for transferring power to a subcomponent, such as a lid or a door, are used in a variety of different settings. For example, in both residential and commercial settings, trash cans and other devices often have lids for protecting or preventing the escape of the contents of the receptacle. Some trash cans include lids or doors to prevent odors from escaping and to hide the trash within the receptacle from view. Additionally, the lid of a trash can help prevent contamination from escaping from the receptacle.
Some commercially available trash cans have powered or manually operated lids. Such cans generally include a motor that drives a gear assembly, which in turn drives the lid open and closed. Such trash cans can include a sensor positioned on or near the lid. Such a sensor can be configured to detect movement, such as a user's hand being waived near the sensor, as a signal for opening the lid. When such a sensor is activated, a motor within the trash receptacle opens the lid or door and thus allows a user to place items into the receptacle. Afterwards, the lid can be automatically closed.
However, certain conventional power or manually operated lids present some difficulties. For example, users of current trash cans with power operated lids can experience problems if the trash within the receptacle or can is piled higher than the level of the lid itself. If the trash or other material within the can is higher than the level of the lid itself, the lid will be unable to completely close. This can cause the motor or batteries to wear down, continue running, and/or ultimately fail. It can also force the user to reset the controller, remove trash, or manually compress the trash until the lid can be closed.
A number of other problems are associated with the deployment, use, and removal of receptacle liners, such as trash bags. A common problem is associated with maintaining the trash bag suspended at the top of the trash open with the mouth of the trash bag opened. For example, a user typically needs to fold the top edge of the trash bag over the top edge of the trash can or its internal liner to maintain the mouth of the trash bag opened at the top of the trash can or an internal liner. However, the weight of the waste materials deposited into the trash bag may cause the trash bag to slip from the mouth of the trash can and fall into the interior of the trash can. This can result in the undesirable spillage of the waste material inside the trash bag and/or the inconvenience of having to reach into the interior of the trash can to retrieve and reposition the bag onto the trash can.
Further, problems can exist when a user manually opens and closes the lid or door of a trash receptacle configured to transfer power to the lid or door. Whether intentional or accidental, the act of directly manually opening or closing the lid (e.g., not opened and/or closed by the motor or another power transmission device, such as a foot pedal) may, for example, wear down, strip or lead to the failure of the components and parts of the power operated trash receptacle, such as the motor or gears. For instance, when the lid is manually operated, certain of the gears in connection with the lid are encouraged to move (e.g., rotate and/or translate). However, because the motor may be relatively difficult to rotate when not being operated, the motor may inhibit one or more of the gears from moving. Thus, when the lid is manually operated, a stress can result between the gears that the lid is urging to move and the gears that the motor is inhibiting from moving. Such a stress can result in damage to the gears, motor, lid, or other components of the receptacle. For instance, such stress can strip one or more teeth of the gears. Damage to the gears can, for example, result in reduced control over the motion of the lid, cause noise, and even inhibit or prevent the motor from operating the lid.